The Master Quest 1: Origins
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Misako & Garmadon, two of the best trainers in the land, had a son. One chose to do what's right & the other chose to follow in a quest to rule the world. They split and left their son behind in hands of Wu, the Pokemon professor & Pokemon breeder. Now five young kids get pulled into the problem when Team Skulkin attacks their home towns. Under Misako's watch, they'll be great.
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is a Pokemon Trainer AU! :D Since Frozane is almost done I figure; Why not! This is actually the first of a trilogy, and this one is not that long... the second one is gonna be longer probably... **

**So... okay... I think you'll get the idea XD this doesn't need explaining XD So... go on! :D**

* * *

_Dear Misako,_

_ The world of ours is changing. It was always inevitable. You can embrace it or fear it and I'm not running from it anymore because I am deciding my own path now. Akuma has offered me a position in Black City. Despite you and the baby; I'm going. I don't know if I'll come back to Gold Town though. Maybe I'm tired of living in your once great shadow that remains. You can come and stay if you want but I know you won't in a million year; especially after you read this letter._

_ You obviously know what I will be doing now as leader of Black City gym because you'd a clever girl. Team Skulkin personally asked for me. They are what I've been trying to accomplish. Wish I could say more but I don't think things like this need to be explained in a letter. You know where to find me if you want to see me after all. _

_ Maybe you are better off with Wu from the very beginning, but what do we know right? I want to see you again but I don't think I could take it. Akuma wouldn't like it either probably so maybe if you return the letter after all I've said, Lloyd will be born. Mind sending a picture?_

_ Sorry I left but you wouldn't approve if I told you in person. You'd try and stop me._

_ I love you,_

_ Garmadon_

Once. Twice. Three or more. Misako lost count of how many times she read the letter when it came. She now knew where he went and why he was gone for more than a week. What a terrible way to tell her this.

"Oh hey is that from Garmadon?" Wu went to look over her shoulder.

Misako folded it shut. "It doesn't concern you…" she jolted when he spoke up. It was done innocently but she didn't want to deal with his reaction right now.

Wu frowned. "Did something happen?"

Misako wiped her and nodded. "Yea…" she stood up. "But I need to go to Black City and talk him out of doing something _really stupid_…" She started walking.

"Misako, you're nine months pregnant… why would you want to go travelling all the way there right now?"

Misako held a pokeball in her hand. "Togekiss knows fly and I've been to Black City before. I'll be fine…" she swallowed. "Just… please don't follow me… I'll come back… don't worry". She looked at her sleeping Espeon. "I'll have Yin and my other Pokémon with me…"

Wu nodded. "Okay… I promise…"

**What do you think so far...? Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane are kind of the stars of this one... the second is more of Lloyd and based of season 1 and 2... the third installment will be Rebooted with EVERYONE :D**

**So... thank you for reading and I hope you'll continue to :) BTW Seven Sins is coming soon I swear... I just needed a break from that storyline for a bit... **

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 1

"Togekiss, return". The flying and normal type Pokémon went back inside and Misako pocketed it with her others, looking up at the looming, black building. She swallowed before taking her first step to go inside.

She looked down at the Espeon at her foot. "Come on Yin…" she opened the door.

The gym seemed dead silent and empty. Shadows covered most areas and gave a hollow, haunted feeling, just like every other place in Black City under the hazy gray sky. The big city seemed devoid of all life and that was why she hated it so much.

"Someone there?" She readied herself because she knew the voice. She turned to the right hallway to face him in the single light in hall. He stopped in his tracks. "I…" he swallowed. "I never expect you to… really come…"

Misako's emerald eyes watered over, "You seem to not expect a lot of things I do…"

"You shouldn't have come though…" he walked a little closer. "I was wrong to ask you to come at all". His eyes shifted down. "Go back to Gold Town… Have the baby there… he won't need me around in his life…"

"Both of us need you". She frowned. "I don't know what Akuma waved in front of you to get you to come here… but you better tell me right now". She demanded. She was stiff with so much as a blank face.

Garmadon sighed and looked around. Misako didn't know why, he was the type to have no one around most of the time, she guess the gym would not be as empty as he would have liked it to be. "Come on then…" he nodded. "I'll tell you if you follow me…"

She narrowed her eyes, not a hundred percent trusting him but if she wanted proper, straight forward answers, she'd follow him. She looked behind her. "Yin… come," she whispered. The Espeon trotted alongside in the darkened hallways, making no sound, purple eyes glowing in the darkness.

Once in his room he shut the door and locked it then closed the blinds all the way and turned back to look at her so it was very dark now. A small animal like mew was heard and the five shining gold rings of an Umbreon glowed with a pair of red eyes. There was little light in the room but Misako saw who it was with a faint smile.

Yin stepped up and rubbed noses with the Umbreon and they sat next to each other, tails curling around the other. "Yin and Yang…" Misako sucked in.

"No accident when my father gave them to us when we were twelve…" Garmadon folded his arms. He snapped his fingers. Yang stood up again on all fours and Yin followed him into the next room over where he had a Pokémon bed for him.

He looked back at Misako when the two Pokémon left. "I'm sorry for such a depressing letter…" he started off. "But you need to understand that since we were young… no matter how many badges I won… no matter how well my Pokémon were trained or how many competitions I won, I was always overlooked just because all you did was become one of the longest reigning champion ever".

"Ah… so this is an act of jealousy," she sat down on the edge of the bed. "How typical of you…" she added with an eye roll.

He didn't address the cold remark, "You remember… Akuma… well he offered me this… I wanted the recognition of greatest trainer… and now I'm going to get it". He opened his eyes. "_My way_".

"What is your way? It's not like you can steal other people's Pokémon… and hurt people…" she folded her arms. He looked at her without guilt. "You're kidding me…" she whispered.

"That isn't the whole idea… but you'll know too much and try to stop us…" he trailed off. "Well… it doesn't look like you'll be able to stop me anytime soon actually…" he corrected himself.

Misako set her teeth together. "How… how could even attempt to do this?" her hands gripped her coat tightly. "Someone will stop you if not me… just like how Team Stone fell at the hand of your father and do you know who was leader of that group?" he didn't answer. "Akuma was… I researched it… he's _lying _to you… he can't promise you anything but being arrested… or… or worse! He failed once and wants you to be the fall man this time around. His first fall guy was a man named Kozu and he was sentenced to prison till death…"

They heard footsteps walking down the hall on the other side of the door. They jolted at the sudden sound and ceased talking. The steps stopped when they reached the door for about five seconds. Then they continued, allowing the couple to breathe again.

Misako stood up again and took Garmadon's hands. "Come home…" she whispered. "Come home and help me with our baby…" she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You're a good person… not this…"

Hesitantly, he did the same. "I can't leave now… the deal was set this morning…"

"You can change your mind if you desired…" she frowned. "Nothing can be set in stone like that! You are making excuses!"

Then there was a loud knock that startled them. "Garmadon, unlock the door, I'd like a word with you".

Garmadon swallowed and looked down at his wife. "Go where Yin followed," he pointed to the door and tried to walk as quickly as she could without being heard and shut the door to the joint room.

The taller man unlocked and opened the door. "What is it? It's late," he frowned. He wanted to finish his talk with his wife but it would just have to wait apparently. _"Oh god… does he know she's here?" _He felt his heart start to race but didn't show it on his face.

Akuma was not much taller than he was so he had to look up a little. He never had to look up to anybody but him.

"I dug up ancient plans that would be powered by ancient of the Reverse World…" Akuma's pale face had spread into a thin and eerie grin.

"And what do you want me to do? Like I can go into the Reverse World…"

Akuma laughed quietly with his mouth closed, "We've been working on it but we need more time but I assure you…" he lowered his head. "I'll make a way…"

"Well… then is this the only thing you wanted to tell me as I was going to bed?" he folded his arms.

"No that's all…"

"Then get out of my gym."

Misako listened from the other side of the door with Yin's head slipping under her hand and Yang sitting next to her, quietly growling as he heard the other man on the other side of the door. It seemed neither liked Akuma too.

"The Reverse world?" she covered her mouth, scared of whatever they were planning to do.

The Reverse World echoed the real one and it was only rumor that you could peak into the strange, backwards world through mirrors if you were lucky enough. Misako didn't even believe that part but there were stories of it happening.

She did know what the world beyond the portal was like though. It defied all laws of their world; like water could flow sideways or even upside down. Gravity didn't apply in most ways because you could walk on the walls without falling.

What was even scarier about the Reverse World was the banished monster that lived on the other side. It was a dragon and ghost type that was one of the mightiest Pokémon of them all.

Yin kept tugging at Misako's sleeve and the woman looked over. The Espeon and Umbreon nosed off a couple of folds of the blanket over and revealed a dark fluff in the middle.

Misako frowned and sat up on her knees and lightly touched the fur ball. It mewed and a head popped up and looked around, a furry tale swishing around "No way…" she looked at her and her husband's partner Pokémon.

She smiled and picked up the small baby Eevee. The two didn't growl or snap like most Pokémon would when strangers touched their young so despite everything, Yang trusted her still. She heard the door shut again and Garmadon locked it and opened the other up.

"What's that?" he knelt down.

She pressed her lips together and looked at Yin and Yang. "This is their baby…" she petted Yang and then her Yin. "I didn't even realize it…" She shook her head, forgetting the small distraction and looked back. "So… the Reverse World…"

"I had no idea he was planning that so don't you dare say a word to me," he hissed at her.

Misako set the baby Eevee back where she found it and stood up, putting a hand on her stomach. "So… you have some super weapon and half of me wants to know… and the other half doesn't".

"Well you're not finding out either way so I suggest you quit sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong," he pointed at her.

She glared up at him. "You are the most indignant man I have ever known… so selfish… and-" She stopped and her hands touched her stomach.

Garmadon swallowed because he knew what she'd say next so he cut to the chase. "Come on… you're in labor…" he looked at her. "And I have a feeling it started before you even came here…"

She took in a breath and closed her eyes. "What if your best friend found out I was here?" she looked mad. "He never liked me…"

Garmadon shook his head. "I may have joined his side but that doesn't mean I'll let him touch you…" he took her hand even though she tried to slip it away.

**Huh I don't remember this one being that long XD So... yes... set up stuffff... for late things especially... Kozu was the last lead of Stone, yes... though the Overlord- I mean Akuma was the true head... and blah blah blah... **

**So... thanks for reading! :D **

**Ah... this one is gonna frak up my Garsako feels... every story does for me XD But this one actually only has one legit romantic scene... and it's close to the end XD **

**And Revese World because I freaking loved Giratina and the Sky Warrior when I was a kid... and Pokemon Platinum was my only source of distraction when I was bed ridden/used a wheelchair when I could not walk for several months... ALSO GIRITINA IS A CUTIE PIE AND NO ONE WILL TELL ME OTHERWISE!**

**Seriously, look Giratina up on google images... it's adorable right?** _omg marissa; shut the hell up_

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 2

They were miles from the place they called home and yet here they were, holding the baby Misako wanted to have in Gold Town. Instead she was in the stark gym building of Black City.

It was almost morning but hardly anyone could tell with such a foggy, hazy sky that blocked the sun out most of the time.

Yang brought the tiny Eevee newborn that belonged to him and Yin on the bed and gently placed him next to baby Lloyd, both sleeping next to each other peacefully.

Garmadon was the only thing keeping Misako standing up as they looked down at the newborns together on the bed. "Who would have guessed that our own Pokémon were having a baby too…"

Misako was still quiet, hand squeezing his shoulder till it felt numb. "Now the question is; what are we going to do about this?" she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks slowly as she tried to contain them in her eyes. "I can't stay here and support something I know is wrong…"

"And how are we going to decide who gets both…" he gestured to the Eevee.

Misako swallowed. "I have… a solution…" she wiped her eye. "We give them both to Wu…" she whispered.

Garmadon held her up by her shoulders and looked at her, not believing what she was saying, "You want my brother to have them?"

"We disappear from Lloyd's life…" she swallowed. "Wu will tell Lloyd we are dead as he grows up. "I'll forge a birth certificate that says he was born in Ninjago City and we'll let him grow up without choosing a side… if when he's older and if he discovers what sides we stand on then we'll let him have a choice of which he will go with… no favoritism and no one sided stories from either…"

"Letting a ten year old make a decision? Because you know he'll find out when he goes on a journey," Garmadon looked back down at his newborn son. The Eevee next to him licked his face a couple of times.

Misako bit her lip. "I'll make Wu delay a journey as long as possible… sixteen maybe… he'll be fine and level headed by then…" she felt sick to her stomach about the whole situation. "I'll make Wu save this Eevee for him too…"

"How do you plan to get back? You can barely stand up…" he sat her down at the foot of the bed.

There was a lump in throat as she tried to swallow, "I'll have to wait a day at least… but I'll force myself to keep moving…" she looked up. "You'll have to take me back…" she looked back at the infants. "But… I need something for you to do when we get back…"

"What is it?" he held her hands.

She wiped her eye, "I want Lloyd to think Wu and we were close to the end… like none of this was happening… however we died is up to him…"

"You want to fake pictures then…" Garmadon sighed. "Okay…" he agreed to it. "And then you'll run off… and I'll never see you again…"

"It needs to be like this…" she whispered. "Only if you continue to be a selfish asshole like you are being right now…" she snapped.

Garmadon stood up again and picked the Eevee up and kneeled in front of his Umbreon who was lying down with his wife's Espeon. "Have one more night with him…" he set the baby Pokémon down in front of them and walked back and picked his own baby up. "One night…" he said to her. "Then I'll take you back".

"Sure…" she lay back on the left side of the bed and closed her eyes, trying not to cry. Their son, Lloyd, was placed in her arms and held him on her chest. "Whatever…"

**And here ends the Garmadon and Misako hating on each other. XP I'll admit... this AU is a little... hmmm... dark? Yea I guess so... what with the killing and stuff... **

**Prepare for your feels to be messed up if you have any feels for the stuff I write... **

**So thanks for hanging around and reading. More updates I promise ;) **

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 3

"You're back…" Wu was pale. Misako knew he was worrying about her all night. "Is everything okay?" he saw Garmadon follow her in and then saw the baby and their Pokémon and their baby. "What… what happened there?"

Misako could barely talk and just sat down on the couch, wiping her leaking eyes. Garmadon sat next to her. "We aren't staying long…" she croaked.

Wu was still confused as he watched them. If they were both here with the baby then what more was there to happen? "I'm sorry but… what is going on exactly?"

Garmadon frowned and looked up. "She's not supporting what I want for this world…" he said. "You're getting our baby… and we're splitting…"

"Please don't make this harder Garmadon!" Misako started crying again. "You selfish idiot!" she held Lloyd tightly. He closed his mouth after that.

Wu was shocked to see the two people he always saw as best friends and swore he thought they'd literally be together forever, and now this. He wasn't sure what was going on but all he wanted was for Misako to stop crying.

Yin was sitting on her other side, head on her lap. Wu sighed, "What do you need exactly?" he held his hands together, feeling helpless since he didn't know what was happening.

Misako looked up sadly.

Wu stood silently inside as he watched the dark figures yards off on the crossroads in town.

Misako leaned for one last hug. "If you just stopped then we wouldn't have to do any of this…" she buried her face in his coat.

He didn't look down, "You don't have to choose to leave either…" he frowned.

She backed away. "Goodbye…" she sniffed. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…" she hugged herself. Garmadon was about to turn and leave but she continued, "But I also hope that you come back with your lesson learned…"

He didn't say anything; he just started walking with a click of his fingers. Yang lingered, looking at his partner, Yin. Another snap and he followed, catching up and falling in step. Misako swallowed and started walking the other way. "Come on Yin…"

"Es?" The Espeon looked up as she trotted.

"We're not stopping… we're going to become a great team again… but I need to go to Ninjago City first…"

Wu watched them part ways, being trailed by their partner Pokémon. He looked down at the sleeping infant they left behind and then to the Eevee half awake on the couch.

He looked down at Lloyd. "I know I can't tell you anything that really happened but I can say it now because you won't remember anything," he smiled as Lloyd's green eyes weakly opened. "They were best friends… and were the toughest trainers you'll ever meet… that's what made them a great and unstoppable double team…"

He walked upstairs slowly. "And your mother was the league champion for so long… and she gave it up when she found out you were coming into her life… she passed the title on to someone else… who I don't know but maybe you can take the title next…"

Lloyd cooed as Wu kept talking. It helped him get over what was happening. "And… I stayed here… a lot… I study Pokémon and you can study them with me now… you can help and there're lot's of Pokémon to play with around here…"

Lloyd yawned and Wu smiled. "I wish your mommy would at least take you with her because she needs someone with her…" he looked down. "You'd be perfect… give her something to look forward to everyday… something to care for besides her Pokémon…" he looked up when Lloyd shut his eyes again.

"Sleep well Lloyd… I'll take care of you forever…"

**Awwww... well, next chapter things are gonna get worse... hehe**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 4

_Ten Years Later…_

"Professor Wu!" A group of kids banged on the door loudly, excited because this was the day they would take Pokémon of their own and start on a quest of their own.

Wu laughed to himself as he heard the five kids beckoning him. The stood side by side when he opened the door at last. "Come on in and don't run".

The five quickly walked behind him into the back where the lab was. Inside the white room were monitors and pokeballs all over the counters.

On one console Lloyd sat with an Eevee to his left, reading files. "Lloyd, these are the new kids we'll be giving Pokémon too!"

"Kai and Nya, and their friends, Zane, Cole, and Jay," he told his young nephew.

Lloyd nodded with a smile. "I'm Lloyd… and this is Eevee," he scratched the back of Eevee's ear. "I'm his assistant!"

Wu smiled, "Now would you mind going in the back where the new Eevees are so I can give them out?"

Lloyd slid off his seat and ran into the back and came back out with five Pokeballs. "Here you go Uncle Wu!" he handed the five to him.

The five looked at one another. They knew the professor had a brother but they never knew who he was or that he even had a son. It was obvious his father and mother were not around though.

Wu placed one in each child's hand and then Lloyd passed five pokedexes around afterwards. "Each Eevee will evolve depending on what kind of trainer you want to become. I trust that you will all do well. Feel free to report in and show your badges and new Pokémon to me as well. These pokedexes will help you identify Pokémon and read off moves to you. If you need region maps I have them as well".

"Thank you sir!" Nya and the others bowed. "We'll try our hardest!"

Lloyd held the Eevee that was sitting with him in his arms as the other five kids ran out. He frowned and looked up. "Uncle Wu… why can't I go on a quest like them? It looks like they're excited! Is a journey fun?"

Wu was looking over a couple of papers and he turned around. "I'm sorry… what did you say Lloyd?"

The blonde looked down. "Why can't I go on an adventure like them? They're my age!"

Wu bent over and patted him on the head. "Don't worry… I'll make sure you get a trainer's experience… I'm… I'm just not ready to let you go right now… okay?"

Lloyd smiled and the Eevee squirmed out of his hands and ran outside to play with the other Pokémon. He then hugged his uncle tightly. "Okay… I'll wait then!" He looked back outside and ran to play with the Pokémon in the backyard.

Wu could see the five other kids running around with their new Eevees, sprinting down the trail to the first city gym in Ninja Town.

"Wait up!" Nya growled as she tried to catch up to the boys. Her Eevee was yipping alongside her.

The four boys skidded to a halt and were laughing. "What are you gonna name your Eevee?" Jay picked his up and looked at the boys.

"Hmm… Flame!" Kai grinned. "I'm gonna evolve you into a Flareon! I love fire types!" Flame tried to roar playfully.

"There are no rock type evolutions so… I'll take a Leafeon! I'll still call you Rocky because you rock!" Cole held Rocky's fuzzy face up to his. Rocky started licking his cheek as he laughed.

"Mine will be a Glaceon and I will call her Shard," Zane bent over to pet his quiet and sophisticated looking Eevee.

Jay put his Eevee on his head, hands on him the whole time, "You're super cool and you're gonna be a Jolteon! Imma call you Wisp!" Wisp yipped, tail swishing around.

Nya rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's go!" She started running again. "I'll name mine Scale! Because Prism Scales evolve Eevees into Sylveons!" She smiled.

Jay caught up first with her. "Gee Nya… how do you know so much about Pokémon?" The other three nodded, wanting to know.

The black haired girl smirked, "Well I'm just smarter than all of you! I'm going to be a gym leader when I'm older!" she held her head up high.

Kai scoffed, "You wish… someday… I'll be the next gym leader in Fire Temple Valley… just like dad is!"

Cole smiled and looked back. "Why don't we just go there first? I wanna show my parents my new Eevee!" he was still holding Rocky.

**Welp... ready for the reasons why this is rated T?! :D **

**Don't worry it's not 'romance' or anything like that XD**

**Thanks for reading :D **

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 5

After four days of traveling, the five kids made it back to the home town of Kai, Nya, and Cole; Fire Temple Valley. "Good to be home again!" Nya inhaled. "Come on guys!" she started running ahead again with Scale.

As they moved more into the town they started noticing now a lot of people were around and more in the center of the city, the heard group chatter and picked up the pace more.

The five kids stopped together to see a group of men and women with skull like masks that concealed only have of their faces in black and purple clothing. "What's going on?" Jay inched back more, starting to feel scared.

A tall woman with long black hair stepped up on the center platform with an angry face on and clutched a pokeball in her hand. "Well woman… you think you can stop us?" The brute looking leader grabbed her by her green shirt collar.

Cole jolted, "Mom…" he whispered in shock.

The other four looked at their friend, worriedly. "You mean the Stoneburrow gym leader… right?" Zane whispered, looking scared too. Cole nodded quickly. "Ya… she's my mom…"he swallowed.

"I'm Rosie Stone and you're not taking my home town!" She roared. "Pangoro! Come on out!" She threw the ball and the fighting type Cole knew and loved came out, tall and menacing looking. Jay squeaked. "Who are you people?" she demanded.

"We're team Skulkin, and I'm Admin Samukai," the taller man laughed. "And if it's a battle you want, a battle you'll get!" He threw his own pokeball out. "Wheezing!"

Cole quickly started pushing through the scared crowd, fixated on getting to his mother. A hand caught him and he looked back, "Dad…" he tried to pull.

"You're not going up there!" he told him.

Cole shook his head, "I'm saving mom!"

"Out of our way!" Nya shoved her way like what Cole did. "Come on Cole!"

Up front Rosie was called her attacks left and right with a skillful wave of her arm. Pangoro landed many hits and was obviously very well trained.

Wheezing was losing energy and Samukai was looking more desperate. His exposed mouth grave a grin and looked up from behind the eye mask, "Wheezing! Toxic!" He ordered.

The Wheezing understood the target though and the purple poison shot past Pangoro and Rosie screamed as it hit her instead. Cole looked up when everyone gasped or screamed and pressed on with his friends behind him.

"Mom!" Cole dropped to his knees. "Mom… are you okay?" he grabbed her hand. Nya, Kai, Jay, and Zane remained behind, watching and glaring at Samukai.

Rosie opened her warm, brown eyes and smiled at Cole. "Hey… there's my little man…" she held his hand. "I hope you become a great Pokémon trainer… maybe you'll even take up my job in Stoneburrow when you're ready… they'll get someone else to fill in until you can…"

Cole sniffed, "No mom… you're okay… it's just…," he sniffed again as he trailed off. He looked at his Eevee, "Look though… Professor Wu… he gave me an Eevee… his name is Rocky". Rocky stepped more up. "He's gonna become the strongest Leafeon ever and…" he hiccupped. "And I'm gonna make you proud…"

"You always made me proud sweetie," she touched his face. The poison made her shudder and her eyes started drooping shut. "Take care of your father…"

Cole wiped his eyes and nodded, "Yea…" he swallowed. "We'll… still not be fine without you though…" he felt the warmth leaving her hands.

The four younger kids watched, "How… old is Cole again?" Jay asked, looking at his feet.

Kai sighed, "He's twelve… a year older than me and Nya…" he held Nya's hand tightly and Nya held Jay's.

"Cole…" Rosie looked up, trying to say something more. She handed him the pokeball on her belt. "I want you to have Pangoro… you two will be all you have… and I know he'll do whatever you say because you're a great trainer… I … I love you Cole…"

Cole let go of her limp hand and stood up, trying to level his breathing out and looked up at Samukai. "You killed my mom…" he took one step forward. "You took… my mom from me…" He started in a charge to grab the bigger man by the throat.

"Cole!" The others ran and grabbed him. "Settle down!" Zane tried to tell him.

"Yea!" Nya added. "We can't take a guy like that on!"

Cole was pulled back and the Skulkin people disappeared into the crowd. "KAI! NYA!" The twins looked up. Their parents ran to them and picked them up, holding them close. "We saw what happened!" Zurra started crying. "We just saw…"

Their father set Kai down; "We… need to talk…" he looked at the five.

_Later that night…_

"Team Skulkin has been an organization for ten years but they're only starting to show their faces now," their father, Dar Blackman explained. "Old friends of mine know one of the heads… or… knew him…"

The five kids sat around the table and listened. Cole had a blank expression most of the time because he still didn't believe his mother was dead. He should have gone to his father before following the Blackmans but he couldn't bear to see his father.

Jay raised his hand, "So… what's the deal with them?"

Dar sighed, "Okay, this one's trickier," he put his hands together. "We don't really know… all the gym leaders are working to find out who the very top head is. So far we now know this Samukai is an admin… he's seems to be the brute force and is… sort of the face right now…"

Cole's gray eyes flicked up. "Tell us where to start because I wanna find their leader and bash his skull in".

Everybody seemed scared by the look Cole was giving. He wasn't the strong boy that they followed on the beginnings of their journey. It was supposed to be fun, something that would help them and make them stronger.

"Cole…" Dar kneeled in front. "I know you're hurt… but you can't go on a vendetta like this… you're twelve…"

"And it's not right my mom was taken from me!" Cole yelled back, with tears pricking his dark eyes.

Dar stood up. "I cannot stop you… so I will wish you luck… go on your journey… and…" Dar sighed. "I wish I knew someone who could help you…"

The five nodded and started back out. They wanted to put as much distance between them and the valley as possible. Zurra saw them leaving and went up to them. "You're father is lying Kai…" she told him. "I know someone… someone who can help you… she's a few years older than me… and was a good friend…" she swallowed. "Go to Ninjago City and find Misako Alexander… she can help you, I'm sure of it".

The twins hugged her, "Thanks mom…" Nya smiled. She looked back at Cole. "We're gonna stop these guys… whoever they are…"

It was dark when Cole stood at the step of his home. He wanted to say goodbye to his father but decided he didn't want to open the door and tell his father he was on a revenge quest.

He stepped back, taking in a breath, "Come on…" he looked at the pokeball that was once his mother's. "We need to go to Ninjago City…"

The other four followed the taller black haired trainer down the next route. "We're going to find this woman… and then we'll find out who these jerks called Skulkin are…"

**Yay for updates. This isn't even the worst death... eesh... getting hit by a poison attack is minor...**

**So thanks for reading... **

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 6

Jay stared at their map as they walked on, "I think… we make a left on the next fork… and we _should _be in Ninjago City by lunchtime!"

Zane looked at the map and sighed. "Jay…" he said and turned the map around. The boy in blue's mouth dropped. "Uh oh… should have made left, left, THEN a right… gotta back track again!"

Everyone groaned. "Come on! Seriously Jay?" Kai stopped walking and turned around. "We backtracked twice already!"

Nya swiped the map from Jay and started walking back the other way. Jay blushed bright red and trailed behind the black haired girl. She glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow. "What're you looking at Walker?"

Jay blushed again, "N-nothing miss Nya…" he apologized for fear of her kicking him in the face, being she was a fighting type trainer and he wasn't too fond of fighting type Pokémon.

"Hello?" the five turned around. A woman with a long, braid and glasses was walking along. "Lost?" she asked with a smile.

The five nodded and four glared at Jay with frowned. "I said I was sorry!" Jay growled, still red in the face.

The woman laughed and continued walking with them. "Going to Ninjago City? That's where I'm going… I've been gone for a little too long. I'll probably have a lot of work to do when I get back…"

"Hey!" Nya bent over with a grin, seeing the Pokémon she was traveling with. "Is that an Espeon!? A psychic type!?" she looked up.

"Haha, yes, my partner… Yin," she picked up the furry lavender Pokémon that mewed and nuzzled her face against her trainer's.

"No Yang?" Kai laughed, jokingly.

Her face fell to a frown, "Oh… yes… well…" she swallowed. "My… husband's Pokémon… Umbreon…"

Nya smacked her brother's shoulder. "Sorry if that was rude of my brother!" Nya bowed. "He's always inconsiderate!" she glared and he glared back.

"Oh no! No, it's okay… just need to learn to get over things is all," she held her hand up. "I'm Misako," she smiled. "I'm the gym leader in Ninjago City".

The five's mouths dropped opened when she told them that. "Mrs. Blackman told us to find you!" Zane explained. "There is something really important… about a group called… Team Skulkin".

Misako's green eyes widened. "Of course… follow me… quickly. I'll talk about that when we get back to my gym," she let Yin down and walked on with the five kids. "No questions about them until we get there please…"

Cole frowned and looked up. He wanted to start talking about it but maybe she was right. There might have been spies around, especially if this woman was affiliated in any way at one point.

"So…" Kai started. "What kind of Pokémon do you train?"

Misako looked down at the brunette and smiled. "Well… I have a bunch of different ones. Right now in my party I have Yin, my Espeon, my Gardevoir, Nidoqueen, Roserade, Togekiss, and Delphox". She tucked some hair behind her ear. "I also have a couple others that I trade out back at my gym I like to swap out from time to time.

Zane smiled. "What others do you have?" he politely asked.

"Let me see…" she looked up. "I also have… a Ninetails… and a Illumise and a Mienfoo". She thought it over.

Nya's brown eyes widened and she grinned. "Mienfoo? I love Mienfoo! May I see it when we get there?" she hopped, hands together.

"Of course… now… what has Zurra requested I do for you?"

Zane answered again, "We're new trainers… if we're going to take on Team Skulkin… then we need some… training… what gym rank are you may I ask?"

She was quiet for a minute, "I'm the seventh gym… my badge is the Esper Badge… Black City is the final… the Venom Badge… but you can go in any order you want… be prepared to lose though if you challenge that gym…"

"Why?" Jay tilted his head.

Misako sighed. "Because… the leader is my husband…" she continued walking though the kids stopped.

**Behold, Misako's the 7th gym leader... I like writing Nya getting enthusiastic about Pokemon XD it's so much fun.**

**So thanks for reading :D **

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 7

Nya laughed as the Mienfoo played with her, throwing little punches at one another, play fighting in a spar. Kai, Zane, and Jay stood and watched the two while Cole hanged back.

"Something is bothering you?" Misako put a hand on his shoulder.

Cole nodded. "I never told you why we set out here to find you in the first place…" he swallowed. They had just gotten back to the gym. Misako frowned and Cole turned to face her. He released the Pokémon from ball he had in his hand and Pangoro came out.

"That Pangoro… that's… Rosie Stone's… is she okay?" she looked at the fighting type. "Or was it a gift?

"She's dead". Cole said with a blank face.

Misako held her hands to her chest. "But why would you have it?"

Pangoro wrapped its big arms around Cole protectively. "Because… she loved me…"

"You… must be her son then…" She swallowed. "Did a Skulkin Admin kill her?" Cole nodded. She tilted her head and touched his shoulders. Cole closed his eyes and hugged her. "When your friends are done… I will tell you everything I know about the Skulkin…"

She kept her word and they all sat down around her room in the gym. "Now… can you tell us?" Kai folded his arms.

She nodded, ready to tell all. "Now you must know… that… the leader of Team Skulkin is… my husband… the Black City gym leader…" she looked up, hand fidgeting. "Or… at least one of them…"

"Why?" the five said in unison.

Misako bit her lip. "You see… he joined eleven years ago… just before the birth of our son… Lloyd… oh I hope he's well…" she looked down.

Zane smiled. "Lloyd? We know him. He was with professor Wu… right?"

Misako looked at the light blonde haired boy, "Yes, he's my brother-in-law… you see… I was against everything my husband got into… but… you see he was jealous of me deep down… because I was one of the league's longest reigning champions".

Nya's brown eyes sparkled, "Wow…" she whispered.

"So to avoid conflict when we had the baby… we let him grow up in neutrality… when he was old enough and found out we weren't dead… he could decide whatever side he wanted to be on…"

Yin's placed her head on her trainer's lap and Misako scratched behind her ear. "The same night my son was born… we found out our own partner Pokémon… Yin and Yang had a baby too… and so we left him with Lloyd to be his partner…"

"So… why haven't you tried to stop this guy if you loved him?" Nya stood up from her seat looking upset. "If I ever found a guy I loved as much as you did then I would smack some sense into him!"

"Oh I tried that but he ran off on me a week before my son was born… I found him though… had the baby together at least…" Misako tried to calm the young girl down. "He made a friend though… a very powerful friend… named Akuma…" she swallowed. "And he is also affiliated with Skulkin…"

"Wait… he's…" Cole's mouth opened. "He's the new Champion…"

Misako nodded. "Then we need to stop him… how… how do we stop all of this?" Zane looked down.

"Well…" she stood up and brushed her shirt off. "If you want to be Pokémon trainers… you came to the right place," she smiled. "Because you'll need hard work… no matter how fast you want to go… and luckily I am the hardest trained leader in the region," she smiled.

They nodded, understanding.

"Your partner Eevees have great potential… I should know; Wu bred them…" she looked at the five Eevees. "And I have a feeling you want to evolve them as soon as possible… right?"

Kai looked down at Flame. "Actually Misako… no…" he looked back up. "We want to train them right… my father said that you should work on basic moves before you evolve a Pokémon to the next or last form…"

Misako stopped and looked down at the kids. "Okay…" she tossed them each an item. "When you think… and when I say you, it's because no one will decide better than you, but when you think your Eevee is ready to evolve… give them the chosen item that will evolve them…" she nodded.

"Now… your Eevees should first learn agility moves first… you will have to take on my husband and his poison attacks are dead on…" She released her Nidoqueen. "Nidoqueen, use poison jab on all five!" her glasses flashed with her smile.

"What!?" The five kids jumped.

"Scale dodge!" Nya was the first to respond and Scales leaped out of the way but the boys' weren't so lucky. They got slammed into their trainers and Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane fell back on their butts. Nya laughed.

"Gotta be quicker boys," Misako smiled, folding her arms, "Nice job Nya…" She looked back at the four, "I won't say this will be easy… but I know that Skulkin is still weak… even after eleven years of building up…" she looked down. "I'll teach you everything I know… I promise you'll be great… but you have to listen to me".

**So the next chapter was hard for me to write because... Nya... gaaaaah Nya the little eleven year old cutie ;-; **

**Ahem... thank you for reading! **

**~Mar**


	9. Chapter 8

_One Year Later…_

Kai, Nya, and Cole stood in the middle of Fire Temple Valley. Much had changed in the year they were in Ninjago City, training under Misako.

A mysterious fire was started not long ago and many speculated Skulkin. That was why they came. Nya stepped forward, "I'm going to go find mom and dad and ask what happened, they'd know," she smiled at Kai. "You two go do… whatever investigators do?" she started off with Scale at her heels.

Scale was now a beautiful Sylveon and had been for five months. Nya was the top at training her partner out of all the guys, only she and Zane evolved theirs so far. "Miss Laine!" She ran up to the blonde woman. "Have you seen my parents? Where are they?" she politely asked.

The older looked down and sighed quietly, "Well…" she swallowed. "They're at the… they're in the cemetery right now…"

Nya smiled. "Okay! Thanks!" she ran off, leaving the woman staring in her direction with pained look on her face. "You have been gone too long Kai and Nya…"

The black haired girl kept running until she got to the fenced in area, with a grin on her face. She opened the gate stepped in and stopped. "Wait… mom?" she called out. "Dad?" There was no one amongst the tombstones.

She walked through the rows and then something new caught her eye. Two more on the edge that were not there the last time she went, more than a year ago to visit her uncle. She ran over with Scale and stepped in front of them.

She read the engravings and her heart stopped. The twelve year old fell to her knees and let out a painful, screaming, cry.

The whole town heard and knew it was Nya and they all lowered their heads. Kai and Cole didn't understand why everyone was doing that and raced off in the direction of her echoing wail.

"Nya!" Kai shouted, alarmed as to why his sister was in tears. "Sis! What's wrong!?" The brunette jumped the gate to hug his twin and ask what was so wrong with her. "Why are you crying?"

"LOOK!" She sobbed and pointed to the tombstones. Kai's brown eyes welled up and he gripped Nya tightly.

Cole frowned and looked at it too. He covered his mouth. "Here… here lies Dar and Zurra Blackman…" he looked at the twins and sat down. "They two days ago…"

Nya screamed again and gripped Kai's shoulders through his sweatshirt. "If we arrive two days earlier! WHY COULDN'T WE GET HERE SOONER?!" her face was cold and raw with tears.

Kai was numb, his eyes leaked tears but he didn't sob. "Nya…" he whispered. "Nya… we need to not let this stop us… please… we need to find out what happened." Nya trembled.

"I thought doing this would help save people!" she roared. "Not get more killed…"

Cole put a hand on her shoulder. "Nya… like my mom, your parents must have died standing up to people… I'm sure they tried their best… but… I think they'd want you to keep moving too… take it from someone who knows…" he lowered his head.

Nya looked up and nodded. "Thanks Cole!" she hugged him too. She was still crying though.

The three were meeting Zane and Jay at the Pokémon Center later that night, so they got up from the dirt and moved on to the red orange roofed building and sat, shoulder to shoulder on a bench and stared at their feet.

The Nurse Joy there saw the twins and quickly trotted up to them. "Kai and Nya…" she smiled and held out a pair of pokeballs. "These were recovered from your parent's bodies… before your mother died first… right away but your father kept trying to go and told me that you're the next gym leader Kai… and he wanted you two to have their Pokémon around the gym and these two are for you".

Kai and Nya picked the pokeballs up. Nya's contained a Buneary and Kai's, a Charmander. "If I'm the new gym leader…" Kai swallowed then shook his head. "I can't think about that now though! How did they die?!"

Joy looked down sadly. "A tall man with pale skin and black hair… he had a strange purple mask on and never told his real name… he demanded we call him The Devil… and then his lit the town on fire… Zurra was the first to follow after him and he shot her… then your father tried to follow through the fire and burned so badly he was half dead when we found him… there were a few bullets in him too… he told me what I said to you and died…"

"There you are!" Jay and Zane ran through the automatic doors. "We heard what happened!" he sat next to Nya and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry!"

Nya's face started heating up again and she hugged Jay back tightly. "Thanks…" she whispered, feeling the tears come again.

Cole stood up. "Sadly… this is a dead end… Nurse Joy just told us that the guy who started it all ran off… killing… Mr. and Mrs. Blackman…"

Zane frowned. "Maybe Misako will know if we give her a description…"

"Good idea…" Kai shakily stood up with the little Charmander in his arms. "Let's go back to the city!" he nodded.

"But I'm already here," Misako smiled as she walked out from the back where the trainers' rooms were, her green eyes watered over, "I am so sorry you two…" she looked at the twins.

**I have a hard time when it comes to characters like Nya and crying... because I start to feel it too :P**

**And yep, they never really showed guns in Pokemon but I'm giving characters guns... because... who cares? This is a T fic... **

**Thanks for reading this unusual little story. I appreciate it very much. **

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 9

"My husband's old friend Akuma use to like being called "The Devil" which is one reason I never liked him," Misako frowned.

The six where in a boarding room, sitting on the beds. "And where does he live?" Nya clenched her teeth together.

Misako folded her hands and looked at the twins. "I know that this is hard for you… Skulkin took my family from me too… which is why you need to carefully think the next move through…" she folded her legs together on the bed spread, cross-legged. "Black City Gym is the base of operations… "

"Then we'll go tomorrow! No one makes Nya cry!" Jay punched his fist in his other hand.

"You all have all the first seven gym badges," not two weeks ago they all challenged her and won the Esper badge. "...which means you will be accepted to battle my husband… he's not an honest opponent… anymore at least," she looked down with a disgusted look. "And he has poison and dark types… remember that…" She clapped her hands together twice. "Now get to sleep and I'll take you tomorrow!"

The young trainers did as they were told and went to sleep. Nya curled up in her bed alone, under the thick comforter but she still shivered from the tears she was holding back. Scale was at the foot of the bed.

Jay sat up in bed and frowned. He kicked the blankets off and jumped out of his bed and crawled into hers. "Jay?" she looked back as his small arms hugged her smaller body.

"I know…" Jay smiled. "I really like you Nya… okay?" he blushed. "I have since we started this journey… and watching you play around and fight… you're the most amazing girl in the world." He smiled. "And you're _really _strong too".

Nya turned around the other way and hugged him back. "Thanks…" she sniffed. "No one ever told me that…"

"And we're gonna stop these guys and make sure they pay for killing your parents…" the blue eyed boy smiled with determination. Nya gave a little smile and hugged him back.

The next morning Misako was standing outside with a pair of Staraptors. She looked behind her when the sliding doors of the Pokémon Center opened. "Seems… I'm in a bit trouble". She smirked. "An old friend beckons us to come to his house and sent these to help carry you kids…"

The Staraptors were huge compared to the young kids and they climbed on the two. "Togekiss! Assistance!" Misako's red and blue speckled Pokémon came and she got on. "Let's go then," she smiled.

Flying was the fastest way anywhere and Gold Town was only about three days away if you took limited breaks. An old man was waiting for them outside the house and the five kids recognized him as the professor.

"Professor Wu! Good to see you again!" Zane greeted first.

Wu looked up at Misako. "So… I take it you've been training them?" he folded his arms.

Misako put a hand on her hip and smirked. "I teach them to teach themselves you could say…" she stood upright, "Zurra sent them to me last year… Skulkin killed her, Dar, and Rose…"

Wu went silent for minute. "Well… I… I'm sorry to hear that…" Wu looked at Kai, Nya, and Cole. "They were friends of ours…" he sighed. "It… seems that everyone from the old days is leaving us…"

Misako looked behind him at the window next to the door. A face with wide green eyes stared at them. "Lloyd's watching us…" she looked down. "We should speak somewhere else…"

Wu locked Lloyd out of the lab and told him to go play with the Eevee in his bedroom and the twelve year old did so. The five kids took seats on the stools at the lab counters.

"I know you're trying to stop my brother and Akuma…" he nodded. "So I won't stop you…" he smiled. "You all have grown up a bit since you came here a year ago… and I think that after having Misako, a champion, teach you, you'll be ready… how many Pokémon do you have altogether?"

"I have Eevee still and my mom's old Pangoro and a Sawk," Cole answered.

"Sylveon, Buneary, and Misako gave me her Mienfoo…" Nya held her pokeballs.

"Eevee and Charmander," Kai frowned.

"Glaceon, Seel, Cubchoo, and Froslass," Zane proudly said, being he had the most in the group.

"Luxio and Eevee," Jay timidly said, wishing he had more.

Wu nodded, approving they were doing well. "Then… there is only thing left…" he sighed. "You'll have to go to Black City…" Wu looked at Misako. "They started work on the Reverse World experiment by the way…"

Misako went stiff. "What does that mean?" Cole blinked.

The older woman covered her face, "The Reverse project was the last thing I found out about Skulkin before I left…" She wiped her forehead. "And I have bad memories about that". She looked at the group of kids. "But I'm not scared enough to run from them…"

**This one is only gonna be... at least 14 chapters. The next one is a little longer but Lloyd lovers; It's pretty much all about Lloyd going on a journey XD the others are in it too, just not AS much... **

**But I hope this wasn't too short for you XD Last few are longer hehe. **

**Thank you for reading this dorky fic and have a nice day C8**

**~Mar**


	11. Chapter 10

"Black City Gym…" The five trainers looked up, mouths wide as their teacher gestured to it. She hadn't been there since the birth of her son. It was a tall and stark building that made even her have shivers up her spine.

Jay looked at the others slowly, "Who's gonna challenge him?" he swallowed nervously. "I kind of don't want to…"

Misako wiped her glasses off and put them back on. "He won't play fair and neither should you…" she smiled looking at the doors. "Is it wrong that I'm sort of happy to break in and beat him for leaving me?" She looked over. "Come on…" she smiled. "You don't need to worry about my grudge against him…"

The automatic doors slid open and she walked through first to make sure it was clear. The hall of the gym was empty as normal, with dark, unlit halls. She looked back. "Watch it… he's been known to have a trick or two…" Misako swallowed. "I'll go this way…" Yin was at her heels as she ran off.

The five split into two teams and went to search two other halls.

Nya and Jay backed against the wall when they heard footsteps coming their way. "Someone there?" A gruff voice asked the darkness. "Krazi? That you?" They flinched. They flashed a light in their direction. "Hey! What are you doing here?!"

Jay started hyperventilating and Nya grabbed his arm, looking annoyed. "We're here to challenge the gym leader," she whipped out her badge case. "You see… I have seven gym badges and I want my eighth so I can challenge the league".

The man frowned and nodded. "Okay then, follow me," he started walking. Jay and Nya glanced at each other; hopefully he was going to take them to Garmadon first so they can cut a deal.

Zane, Cole, and Kai quickly ran, not worrying so much about being quiet. Their Eevees were sprinting alongside each one. "I think the next room down… there's a light under the door!" Zane pointed. "I think that is one of their operation rooms…"

"Then let's go there!" Kai grinned and opened the door. "We need to get that information on the Reverse World Project!"

A dozen skull mask wearing grunts turned to look at the three boys when the door slid open. "Oh crap…" Cole took a step back. Half the grunts started after the three.

Misako looked back as she heard faint shouting echo in the halls. Someone was discovered. "I hope Jay and Nya aren't too disappointed that I got him first though…" she said to herself.

The older woman looked at the black door and sighed. She twisted the knob and there he was lying on his bed, back to the door and probably asleep. She walked over. A growling sounded and she turned. Yin stood in front when the Umbreon leaped down.

"Yang…" Misako whispered. "It's me…"

Yang's red eyes softened and he barked happily. Garmadon sat up quickly. "You…" he looked at her.

The gray haired woman looked down and over at her husband. "Yea me…" she snapped back. "Akuma burned down Fire Temple Valley… or almost did all the way… he murdered Dar and Zurra!" she started raising her voice.

"What!?" Garmadon's mouth dropped. "I had nothing to do with it! I didn't even know about that!" he hissed through his teeth.

"They are dead! Rose too! Samukai cheated and killed her!" Misako wiped her eye. "They are dead because you are helping this menace! He's murdering innocent people and Pokémon alike!" she started crying. "You don't care though!"

"I…" he swallowed. "I care!"

She stalked over to him, leaning down. "If you cared you wouldn't leave your pregnant wife…" she set her teeth together so hard she heard them creak in her skull.

His dark eyes looked down. She was bottling this anger up for eleven years and only now she was realizing it. She felt like hitting him, right in the jaw. She pulled her arm back and Yin and Yang leaped in front on the bed.

She stopped and they both mewed together. "Oh go and do it…" Garmadon snapped back. "Go ahead; punch me… because I knew that people would get killed! Punching me will solve everything!"

"What the hell did you think you signed up for!?" Misako hissed back. "Akuma calls himself The Devil to his victims… his name even means Devil!"

The Espeon and Umbreon flinched and lowered their heads. Misako looked at the two and gave a whistle. The two Pokémon jumped down and slinked off to the room Yang slept in and where their baby was born.

Garmadon looked back at her and stared at one another with unbalanced anger in both of them.

"You look terrible…" Misako shook her head, voice still uneasy. She was referring to the dark circles under his eyes. His hair grayed too like her but the rest of him looked as it once did. He was sleeping with no shirt on. "…well… most of you…"

"You look nice too," he nodded without a smile. "How's Lloyd?"

"Lloyd is fine with your brother…" she folded her arms.

Garmadon nodded, "And… you didn't come by yourself?"

She narrowed her green eyes. The room was very dark, rather hard to see. "You don't need to know that". She bluntly said. "You should really have better guards though…"

Since she looked like she wasn't going to punch him, he stood up from bed and looked down at her now, raising a hand to her waist through her white turtleneck sweater. She didn't refuse it. He slipped the trench coat she wore off her shoulders and left it on the ground.

"I never meant for anyone to get killed…" he closed his eyes. "Please believe me…"

"I will when you give up your power quest…" she tried to back away, not feeling comfortable of what he was trying to do.

He shook his head. "I can't do that love," he caressed her cheek, sliding it down to her neck, under her shirt collar. "We've worked too hard…" he gave a sly grin. "And I'm not going to turn down ruling a world…" he pulled her closer quickly, making her flinch. "But what fun is it when you're doing it all by yourself?"

"I will never… rule a world this way," she closed her eyes. "A world ruled by fear…" she opened her eyes and grimaced before he brought their mouths together.

"This way!" Kai sprinted ahead. "Come on guys!" The spiky haired boy looked behind only to run into a hulking admin. He fell back and the three boys fell like dominoes, Eevees yipping and leaping out of the way so they would not get squished.

The brute one picked Cole and Kai up by the collar of their sweatshirts, legs dangling. "PUT US DOWN!" Kai screamed and kicked. A pair of grunts restrained Zane and their Pokémon were caged.

"Let's go show Akuma this!" the brute laughed.

**Poor Kai, Cole, and Zane... the first to be caught... **

**Thanks for reading... C: **

**~Mar**


	12. Chapter 11

"The gym has been infiltrated," The Skulkin grunt heard in his ear piece and looked back at Jay and Nya with a small nod.

"Copy that…" he turned around and the boy and girl stopped.

Jay and Nya were suddenly seized from behind as well as Wisp and Scale. The bigger man dragged them along and through them in a cell with Zane, Cole, and Kai. "Sis!" Kai hugged Nya tightly. "You too?" he looked back at Jay who nodded.

"Guess Misako must have found Garmadon by now…" Cole brought his knees up to his chin with a frown, hoping to be true. "I hope she's making him black and blue for doing all these terrible things…"

"I hate you so much…" she breathed as he kissed her again, head pushed back against the pillow gently.

"Say it again…" he kissed her neck.

"I hate you and want you to go to hell," she growled as they kissed deeper. "That's where you belong…" she ran her fingers through his tangled hair while he roughly undid her braid with one hand and touched her leg through her pants with the other.

"You think you're any better… _Champion_? You might as well have ruled like a queen…" he placed his lips in the nape of her neck and brought his hand up to her waist again, under her sweater.

She closed her eyes, "I gave people hope and made them believe they could become strong…" she gripped the sheets with one hand, trying to focus. "You're talking about enslaving people to do your bidding and I'm going to stop it…"

"Because you making out with me is doing so much to help your cause…" he smirked. Their noses and foreheads were touching, feeling the other's breath and hearing their heart beats. "Though it's unproductive… I like it… the way you think…" he kissed her cheek.

Misako smirked because she knew that Garmadon wouldn't leave to see what was going on since she was here in his bed. The grunts would handle everything and the kids could fight back and break out even if they were caught.

Nya smirked as she looked at the steel cage bars. "Scale…" she whispered. "Iron tail!" she grinned.

The fairy type yipped and obeyed, breaking them loose. The alarm went off and the grunts came back in to find the five released from their cages.

"Pangoro!" Cole through his concealed pokeball. The panda like Pokémon came out and roared, sending the grunts back a few feet while swing it's muscular arms.

"Get Akuma! Someone get him! And Garmadon!" the leader of the grunts looked back. He slammed his hand into the alarm button and the whole place was blaring with the noise with red lights glowing in the halls.

"Damn it…" Garmadon was pushing himself up. "You lying-"

Misako grabbed his wrist. "I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time you saw me…" she grinned with her teeth showing. He was trying to get up when she pulled him back down. "What's the rush? I thought you missed this…" she laughed, turning it around so she was on top of him, straddling him across the waist.

"No matter… Akuma will pound yours and my brother's students into dust… they'll be the next victims…" he grinned.

He caught her off guard, rolling her to the side and got up. Misako jumped up too and blocked the door. "No way…" she shook her head with a grin. She held up a pokeball. "Go! Delphox!" the fire and psychic type came out. She looked with a smile as Garmadon forgot he wasn't wearing his pokeball belt.

Misako tried to grab him when he went for the string of five on his desk but he grabbed it first. "Absol!" he called out.

The two stood behind their chosen Pokémon, ready to fight for real.

"Pangoro! Arm thrust!" Cole grinned as his Pokémon thrust the underlings back against the wall.

Nya slid up with Scale, "Use moon blast!"

Kai and Zane ran past, "Hey, we're gonna find Misako! She might be in trouble!" Zane looked back as Shard dodged the grunts and jumped in his arms, climbing onto his shoulders. The two boys started running down the halls, now illuminated by the red alarm lights.

Akuma's pale eyes opened when Samukai opened the door to his room. "A bunch of kids… they're-"

"I know… Garmadon's meddling wife brought them…" he cut the admin off. He stood up and stretched his shoulders up and back. "I'll handle this though…" he chuckled. "Though… I want you to start moving the research out…" he looked back.

"Sir?" Samukai swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"We'll make it look like we disbanded… Garmadon will be kept out of the loop for a while so it seems real…" he chuckled. "Move the files to the secret base at the Mountain of a Million Steps…" he ordered and shut the door behind him to deal with Misako and the five students himself.

**Oh look it's short... and oh look again, this update has kissy feels... **

**I really appreciate that you guys think this is the best Pokemon corssover so far ^^; I'm rather flattered. I think this is just a piece of shit I was throwing together but apparently I always bag on myself... **

**So thank you because you give me encouragement and strength most of the time :)**

**~Mar**


	13. Chapter 12

"Mystic fire!" Delphox countered the dark pulse from Absol.

Amidst the roars of Pokémon and their attacks, the two heard the grunts on the other side of the doors shouting. "EVACUATE!" they alerted others.

"What?" Garmadon's eyes widened.

"Five little children defeated them… I'm not surprised…" Misako folded her arms and had a smirk on her face. "So I might as well collect your resignation form as gym leader… and… if you apologize to me and our son… we might welcome you back home… "

He gave a close mouth laugh, "Like I would step down from being a gym leader… either and strongest one no less…"

"I am head of the board of league gyms… you won't be seeing the last of me… you have to conform to regulations… same as always…"

Their faces were close as they glared at each other. She returned her Delphox as Espeon scampered out and leaped on her shoulders. "I don't think I care anymore if you love me or not… if you choose to stay away… then fine… I'll respect it…"

Garmadon clenched his teeth in defeat. "Okay…" he glared at her. "Now get out… get out and take those brats with you…"

Misako did so and found the five making their way out. "Did you destroy the computers?" she quickly asked. "Where's Jay?"

The boy in blue bolted down the hall and nearly crashed into the others and hid behind Misako. "I got the information on a disc," he handed her the CD.

"There you are!" the six looked up to see a tall man in black barreling towards them angrily. "Give me back the information!"

"Akuma…" Misako grimaced.

He looked her up and down. "My my… Misako… almost didn't recognize you… you grew up…" he licked his bottom lip.

"Had to… when you took my husband for me… you dangled fake gold in front of him and he can't even remember his love for me… or our baby…"

The five kids looked back at Akuma. Kai narrowed his eyes. "You killed my mom and dad…" he seethed with anger.

"I kill a lot of people…" Akuma shrugged. "But… I must be going…" he stepped backwards. "See you around little brats," he waved behind him. It didn't matter what Jay stole from him because he wiped the computers before Jay even had a chance to get to it but he would let them discover that on their own.

"Let us get out of here…" Misako frowned, grabbing Jay and Nay's hands.

Yang next to his master on the bed, his glowing eyes looked menacing in the dark room. "This isn't the end… I'm not going to let any of this stop… I don't care if Akuma disbanded the group… I'll find the admins and they'll rally behind me…"

**Last updates for a while most likely... at least until Saturday... busy bee...**

**Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short... I think there's only one more chapter left though...**

**~Mar**


	14. Chapter 13

"Akuma gave up eleven years of work… just like that?" Wu blinked. The kids nodded. "I see… well… I think you should tell the kids the good news…" he looked at Misako with a bit of a smile.

Misako nodded and looked at the five, holding up a piece of paper. "The board and I agreed… go on and read it…"

The five read it together and their eyes grew wide with every line they read. "No way…" Nya whispered, covering her mouth with one hand.

The other two looked at one another and smiled seeing their reactions. "This says… I'm to report to Stoneburrow to start my duties as gym leader," Cole looked up.

"And me in Scrap Town… my home…" Jay looked at Wisp.

"Fire Temple Valley…" Kai swallowed.

"Jumanokai…" Nya looked at her brother. The two towns were not too far from each other but it was days apart nonetheless.

"Birchwood…" Zane frowned. They all looked at one another. That meant they'd break up, split. "Why though? Why us?"

Misako smiled. "Because you have been the fastest learners… I'm proud that I was able to help… but still…" she looked around. "Akuma is still going to be up to something… I don't believe Skulkin is gone for good… my husband will try something no doubt… most of the gym leaders are going into retirement anyways… all that's left is Garmadon, Darreth, and myself, we though you should have the honor…"

"You report your gyms immediately," Wu told them. "You can leave in the morning if you wish," he smiled. "I am sure Lloyd will enjoy company".

The five looked at one another with unsure looks. They didn't say anything but all nodded after several seconds as if deciding on something mentally.

"We'll go tonight…" Nya smiled.

It surprised the two adults but they understood they were far too excited to wait until the next morning and probably wouldn't get any sleep if they stayed over for the night.

Wu nodded and they took off. He turned to Misako, "So… what happened with Garmadon?"

She sighed and waited to answer for a few seconds, "He is too caught up in an illusion… he really lost himself… but I think he can be… persuaded back…" she folded her arms with a little bit of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, trying to remember the good old days.

"I'd ask you to stay but I know Lloyd will recognize you from those pictures you faked…"

She held her forehead and sighed. "I don't want Lloyd to have a choice… I want him on my side… I almost don't care about my promise to his father…" she looked back at the small house where her son resided.

"But?"

"But I just don't have time to sort him out with the truth… not yet… please make him try to wait…just a few more years…" The older woman almost pleaded with her old friend.

Wu shook his head, "The longer you wait… the harder it will be for him to adjust to the idea of you as his mother…"

She nodded, understanding the possible consequences and smiled. "I'll see you soon hopefully…" she kissed his cheek and ran off before he could say another word to her.

Lloyd sat cross-legged, playing with the Eevee that followed him everywhere since they were young, his eyes bright and ignorant to the darkness that was embedded in the land and in his own family.

Wu opened the door and Lloyd looked up. "Hi uncle Wu!" he waved. Eevee yipped and jumped around like the hyper creature he was.

"Hello nephew…" he looked down at the two on the floor. "Teaching Eevee new tricks?" he sat down on the carpet as well.

He nodded quickly, "Watch this!" he looked at Eevee. "Now… roll over," Eevee did so. "Now jump!" Eevee bounced around again like what he was doing before. "Play dead!"

Wu smiled as he watched the two together; the lonely orphans.

At least they had each other.

**Swat!? This one is done!? Told ya it'd be short XD I'm trying to work on a way better second part... this one I think sucks compared to how the new one is moving along... I think I wrote it better...**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading! :D I'll try and start posting the second part soon :) I'll have to review the first few chapters ^-^ **

**~Mar**


End file.
